


Give Me The Sugar

by Keepingupwiththemalfoys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Gaming, M/M, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepingupwiththemalfoys/pseuds/Keepingupwiththemalfoys
Summary: Kenma becomes a Sugar Baby.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Nothing sexual will happen for a long time (if at all) haven't decided yet.

Kenma quietly took a seat in the back row of the lecture hall next to the wall. ‘Last class of the day’ he thought to himself as he placed his bookbag in the chair to the left of him to avoid unwanted company. 

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket noticing that there were ten minutes until the history lecture was scheduled to begin as he waited for his game to load.

“I’m telling you it’s totally worth it” a loud blonde girl said, as she and another girl took seats in the row in front of Kenma. 

“But doesn’t it creep you out that those old perverts are watching you?” the other girl questioned the first. Kenma looked to the other side of the lecture hall contemplating moving away from the loud girls.

“It’s not like that” the blonde shrieked slapping her friend on the shoulder, “I don’t even see them, sometimes I’ll talk to them, but other times I just have the camera on while I’m texting or making dinner.”

“And they pay to watch you do that?” the brunette asked. Kenma huffed as his avatar died, closing out of the game before pulling out his notebook hoping that the class would be a quick introduction and then he could escape the noisy duo.

“Well they are my sugar daddies” the blond replied and Kenma saw her wink at her friend out of the corner of his eye as the front door of the classroom opened and in walked the professor. ‘Thank goodness’ Kenma thought to himself as the professor asked for silence.

“You should totally look into it” the blonde stage whispered to her friend, “some of the sugar babies do nude, but it’s totally optional and the $50 extra bucks each time you log on doesn’t hurt.”

“Yeah, yeah” the other girl replied.

“Seriously it’s givemethesugar.com just check into it” the blonde said before turning to face Kenma “here you go” she said with a fake smile as she handed Kenma the class syllabus. Kenma nodded his head at the girl in thanks before looking over the teacher’s grading scale and the amount of quizzes and tests to expect in the class.

◄◈◈◈►

Kenma sighed in relief when he finally closed the door to his one bedroom apartment later that day. He locked his deadbolt and latch before carefully placing his stack of new books on his kitchen table. As he was heading to get a snack his phone began to ring.

“Hello Mom” Kenma said without looking at the phone screen.

“Kenma my love, how was the first day of classes? Is your commute too long? Did you remember to eat today? Did you take your pill this morning? Did you make any friends?”

“Fine, No, Yes, Yes, No” Kenma responded rolling his eyes.

“Oh darling, I’m so glad that you are taking care of yourself. I know that you were against leaving home to begin with, but I know that this is what you need. The more people you meet the less nervous you will get around them and then you can find a cute girl and settle down.” His mother rambled.

“Maybe” Kenma responded, not bothering to correct his mother about any of the inaccuracies in her statement. He knew by now that it just wasn’t worth the trouble. He wasn’t ‘nervous’ around people he knew nerves and that didn’t even begin to describe the feeling of drowning he felt when surrounded by people and there was no way he was ever going to ‘settle down with some cute girl’ as his mom phrased it because even with his social anxiety he could tell that he was more attracted to his same gender.

“Well I’m so glad to hear from you Honey. I was talking with Ms. Bando this morning when I went into town and she was telling me all about her daughter. She’s going to school to major in Engineering, can you imagine that. That girl hardly passed mathematics when she was in high school I remember Mr. Hoga telling me that when….” Kenma slowly began to tune out his mother’s gossiping as he picked at his fingernails wishing that the floor would swallow him whole.

“Mom, I’ve got a lot of homework to do before tomorrow” Kenma quietly said into his phone hoping that she would let him off that easily.

“Well okay then son, but promise me that you will take care of yourself. None of those silly games you like to play, you’re too old for that now and no girl is going to be interested in a boy who sits in front of a screen for hours.” he instructed.

“Yeah” Kenma said vaguely, having no intention of actually following his mother’s orders.

“Oh and Kenma, remember I will be checking your credit card statement, if I see any questionable purchases young man you will be in a joint dorm for the next four years of university.” 

“Yes, mom.” Kenma responded, flinching at the reminder of dorm living and the agreement he made with his parents not to spend money on video games, or in-app purchases.

“Oh, darling I have to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” his mother said into the phone before the line went dead.  
Kenma sighed and felt his face contort in frustration before he sat down to skim through his new text books.

◄◈◈◈►

Later that night as Kenma was making sure his alarm was set for the morning, he saw a calendar reminder for the newest Sim expansion pack release. ‘The $50 extra bucks each time you log on doesn’t hurt’ the annoying girl’s voice from earlier filtered through Kenma’s brain. What was it the girl called herself, a sugar baby? ‘What did that even mean’ Kenma thought to himself as he laid his head back into his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_ What is a sugar baby _ Kenma typed into his phone after at least an hour of tossing and turning in his bed.

_ A sugar baby is a person who receives cash, gifts or other financial and material benefits in exchange for company  _ he read from his screen. ‘There’ he thought to himself as he locked his phone screen and set it beside him, ‘now I can sleep’. 

“Seriously it’s givemethesugar.com just check into it” the blonde's voice murmured in Kenma’s mind. ‘Grr’ he huffed, turning on his side and trying to quiet the thoughts by shoving a pillow over his head. 

After 30 more minutes of restlessness Kenma sighed and reached for his phone again. Tapping on the chrome button on his phone Kenma typed in the web address.

The page that loaded was not what Kenma expected. Perhaps he had thought it would be garish and over the top sexual, but the professional website that loaded surprised him. 

_ We are committed to creating a safe environment to foster the sugarbaby sugardaddy/mama relationship. All of our employees and clients are vetted through an interview process to protect all parties. Apply today!  _ Kenma read.

If asked Kenma would blame the lack of sleep for clicking on the application button. He read through the application filling out his name creating a username ‘GamerBoy’ and then selected that he was a male sugar baby looking for a sugar daddy. He then typed in his personal gmail and pressed submit. 

_ Thank you for your application. We will be reaching out in the next 48 hours for an interview _ , Kenma read. ‘What have I done’ Kenma asked himself as he locked his phone and rolled over in his bed hoping to finally get some sleep.

◄◈◈◈►

_ Today only! Unlimited lives for 24 hrs only $1.99.  _ The push notification lit up Kenma’s screen as he was copying down his math teacher’s example. Excitement bubbled in Kenma’s chest as he thought about all the levels he could conquer in 24 hours before he remembered his mother’s threat. 

With a sigh Kenma wiped the notification from his lock screen. Staring at the board he allowed his mind to drift.

**~Flashback~**

If Kenma had thought that high school was bad it was nothing compared to the reality of life after high school, especially the part where his mother wanted him to be a ‘normal’ part of society which in her mind ment getting a job. 

As he laid in his bed under a pile of blankets he realized that high school wasn’t that bad. He had a schedule and a routine that was easy to follow, predictable. It didn’t hurt that he lived in a small town so most of the kids that he went to school with he had known his whole life, predictable. He could go to school and then come home and play for hours on his computer or PlayStation, predictable. 

Working as a barista at his local coffee shop, unpredictable, terrifying, panic inducing. He wasn’t even sure how he had gotten home, but he knew for a fact that he wasn’t going back.

“KENMA” he heard his mother yell as the front door closed.

The lecture he got that night lasted for hours, but an agreement was finally agreed upon. He wouldn’t have to work any more if he agreed to go to university in the fall. He wouldn’t have to live in the dorms if he agreed not to waste any money on his ‘stupid, childish, games’, his mother’s words not his. His father also added that his major had to be something ‘respectable’ or he would get Kenma a job at his office.

Kenma agreed, he would give up his passion for his own comfort. How hard could it be?

**~End Flashback~**

‘Pretty hard’ Kenma thought to himself as he went back to taking notes.

◄◈◈◈►

As he waited for his next class to start Kenma opened up his email and found a new message in his inbox from  **Sugar** . ‘I was hoping that had been a dream’ Kenma thought to himself as he tapped on the email to read it.

**_Dear Kenma K.,_ **

**_We are writing to inform you that we have received your application and after a careful review would like to schedule an interview with you. Please don’t panic, we take pride in making our interviews as painless as possible. Please be prepared to share with us your goals and what you hope to gain from being a member of our community. Below are some times that we have available today for your interview, please respond to this email with the time that works best for you and we will send you a private link for the interview. If today doesn’t work or you feel that this email has reached you by accident please feel free to respond or delete._ **

**_6:00 pm_ **

**_7:15 pm_ **

**_7:45 pm_ **

**_8:30 pm_ **

**_Have a great day,_ **

**_Daichi Sawamura_ **

**_Co-Founder of GiveMeTheSugar.com_ **

Much like the website, Kenma was surprised with how professional the letter made the company sound. As much as he had hoped that filling out the application had been a dream he had to admit to himself that the possibility of becoming a sugar baby had been plaguing his thoughts throughout the day.

He toyed with the thought of not responding to the email at all, had even hovered his finger over the delete button twice before hitting the respond button. 

He typed several different messages before finally settling on the plain response. 

**_Dear Mr. Sawamura,_ **

**_I look forward to the opportunity. I am available at 6 this evening._ **

**_Kenma_ **

****

‘Best to get this whole crazy idea out of my head before I stress too long over it’ Kenma reasoned with himself as he chose the earliest time available. ‘I’m probably not at all what a company is looking for’ Kenma thought as he hit the send button before stuffing his phone roughly into his back pocket.

◄◈◈◈►

Once back in the comfort of his one bedroom apartment the reality of his emails caught up with him. ‘What am I doing, this is crazy’ Kenma warred within himself before opening his email app on his phone. ‘I’ll email back saying it was a prank or that I’m no longer interested’ he thought as the application loaded. However the top email caught his attention.

**_Dear Kenma K._ **

**_We look forward to meeting with you this evening at 6:00 pm. Again do not feel worried about the interview process, there is no mandated dress code. Attached is the code to get into the interview room, the room will open 5 minutes before 6._ **

**_Enjoy the rest of you day,_ **

**_Daichi_ **

‘Well crap’ Kenma thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all that have read so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for all the interest ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ  
> ƪ(‾.‾“)┐ ＼(ﾟｰﾟ＼)

Kenma was a walking ball of nerves. He had already washed the dishes in his sink, started a load of laundry, and made his bed. As he sat at his kitchen table he opened up his email. ‘What are you doing’ his internal voice screamed, causing him to slam the computer shut. 

Pushing up from the chair, Kenma started pacing the small walking space between his front door and the kitchen table. ‘Let’s think about this rationally’ he told himself.

“Pro:” he said out loud, “I can make extra money that my parents won’t notice I’m spending. Con: People will be looking at me on the internet, I’ll have to talk to strangers, Someone might find out” Kenma listed pushing a hand through his hair in frustration. 

As he turned to continue his pacing he noticed the clock on his microwave reading 5:58. “Gah” he muttered in panic before dashing to his laptop and opening up his email. ‘I’ll just tell them that I have second thoughts. If it’s weird or creepy I’ll just close out and block the emails.’ he reassured himself while clicking on the online meeting link.

As the page loaded Kenma took deep, calming breaths and quickly smoothed his hair down. As he enabled his camera a microphone Kenma watched as two handsome men popped up on the screen.

“H..hello” Kenma stuttered out in surprise giving off an awkward wave.

“Oh Dai he’s just too cute” a pale haired male cooed. “You’re hired,” the male added. As the dark haired male cleared his throat.

“Sorry about him Mr. Kenma, let me start by introducing myself. My name is Daichi Sawamura and this here is my partner Koushi Sugawara” the dark haired male began.

“You can call me Suga” the other interrupted.

“Anyway” the dark haired male, ‘Daichi’ Kenma reminded himself, said as he shot a glare at the male next to him. “We want to start this meeting off by thanking you for expressing interest in becoming a Sugar Baby. Here at _Give Me The Sugar_ we pride ourselves on the professionalism both our employees and clients exhibit while taking part in mutually beneficial online encounters.”

A soft chuckle made Kenma clush as he realized that his confusion must be written all over his face. 

“What Diachi is trying to say” Suga smiled “is that we are a company that promises you a safe place to be yourself, meet new people, and get paid for sharing some of your time with other people who find enjoyment in watching you live your best life. Does that make more sense?” Suga asked.

“K..kin..kind of” Kenma muttered, turning over the other’s words in his head. Certain phrases the other had said specifically stood out to Kenma ‘safe place to be yourself’ ‘live your best life’ ‘meet new people’ he thought to himself.

“So what we normally like to do during these interviews, with potentially new employees, is get to know you and answer any questions you may have” Daichi said giving Kenma a slight smile, “Can you tell us a little about yourself?”

“Umm” Kenma started before taking a deep breath to calm himself, “I am a first year university student and I love to play video games” he said with a shrug.

“Cute” Suga said with a nod.

“Would you say that your typical stream would be of you playing games then Kenma?” Daichi asked.

“Probably” Kenma said with a nod of his head ‘play video games to get paid and buy more video games’ Kenma thought in his head ironically.

“Do you have any questions about how our platform works?” Daichi asked.

“How does it work?” Kenma asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Oh sweety they are going to just gobble you up” Suga said with a smile before becoming slightly more professional “Once you finish the interview you will create a profile, maybe add a picture or two of yourself and add a little information about what the daddies can expect to see on your streams. Then you would choose a couple days, we usually suggest choosing at least two to get started, on those days you will go live and daddies that are interested will stop by. The daddies can leave comments for you live as a way of ‘talking’ to you and can leave you trinkets, think of them as tips” Suga said with a wink, “Trinkets can be exchanged any time for money as gift cards, paypal, or directly into your bank account. Does that make sense so far cutie?” Suga asks.

“Yes” Kenma confirmed.

“Days before you go live you can advertise on the front of our website so daddies can plan ahead to attend your streams, Daddies that really like your content can subscribe to your profile and get alerts whenever you go live. For each subscriber you gain will earn you $20 a month.” Suga said, giving Kenma a thumbs up in the video.

“What happens if no one likes my content” Kenma voiced his concern.

“I promise that you’ll soon have a loyal following,” Suga said with a smile. Kenma was shocked to see Daichi nod his agreement to Suga’s statement.

“Now, before we let you go there are just a few safety measures that we would like you to be aware of. At any time if you feel like a daddy is being rude or disrespectful you can block them from your channel, even if it is a single comment that makes you feel awkward block him and we will monitor him. Any daddy that is blocked from two different channels is removed from our customer base, we take the safety and happiness of our babies seriously so please don’t hesitate to let one of us know if you need assistance.” Daichi said, looking directly into Kenma’s eyes. 

Kenma felt a wave of relief and calmness wash over him at the sincerity in Daichi’s eyes.

“Unlike many sites that cater to the sugar relationships we don’t require explicit content from our babies, many of our daddies don’t want that either, so please do not feel pressured by any member of our community to do anything that you are not comfortable with. If at some point you want to change the content you intend to offer let us know and we can walk you through safe ways to go about this practice.” Suga said with a wink and Kenma felt a blush wash over his face.

“So Mr. Kenma, we think that we have everything we need. Do you have any more questions for us?” Daichi asks. 

“No,” Kenma says quickly. Internally thinking that they were very polite, even when handing out rejection.

“Well, great!” Suga said with a smile directed at Kenma. “Don’t you have one more question for Kenma, Dai?” the light haired male prompted.

“Oh yes,” Daichi said. “Mr. Kenma, would you like to become a sugar baby with _Give Me The Sugar?_ ”

“M..me?” Kenma asks, feeling embarrassment as he moves his finger to point to himself.

“Oh they are going to love you” Suga gushes with a chuckle.

“We would love to have you Mr. Kenma” Diachi said with a kind smile.

“I..I look forward to it.” Kenma said with a nervous laugh.

“Great!” Daichi and Suga said at the same time with a smile. Kindly Suga informed Kenma that they would be sending out an email shortly with a way to set up a password for his givemethesugar.com account. 

“Welcome to the team!” Daichi said before ending the meeting.

◄◈◈◈►

After spending hours meticulously setting up his profile Kenma hit the save button with a sigh. ‘Well, better get some sleep before tomorrow’ he thought to himself before getting ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my food. ＼(^o^)／

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will give me motivation.


End file.
